


The Orbit of Your Hips

by amyfortuna



Series: 2015 Season of Kink (Card 1) [20]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Exhibitionism, F/F, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Sensation Play, Skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finduilas and Nienor spend a quiet afternoon in the gardens of Nargothrond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Orbit of Your Hips

**Author's Note:**

> This fulfils my Season of Kink square for sensation play.
> 
> The title is from U2's _Elevation_.

"Close your eyes." Nienor's voice was soft and low, and without thinking about it, Finduilas put her head back against the grass, closed her eyes, and drifted, warm with pleasure. They were in Nargothrond's palace garden, where a glass roof let in the warmth of the sun, where the captive birds sang in the trees, safe from predators (other than the palace cats) but unable to escape. 

Finduilas no longer felt like a caged bird. Nienor's arrival a year before with her mother had changed things, and her budding infatuation with Turin had died out as surely as a snuffed-out candle. However, neither was she able to go back to Gwindor - who she cared for now only as a friend. It was Nienor's smiles which lit up her days, Nienor's steps that she haunted, and best of all, Nienor who returned her feelings, who put them all into passionate words and even more passionate actions for their pleasure. 

At her side, the subject of her desire laughed, and something very soft brushed across her mouth. Finduilas smiled. They had played this game before. "A feather," she said, knowing it to be correct. 

She felt, more than heard, Nienor's nod, and the feather was followed by another substance, hard and cool, all curves, sweeping down her wrist and arm to her elbow. "A river stone?" she said, feeling uncertain, but Nienor bent, her breath for a moment warm and sweet above Finduilas, and kissed her quickly, placing the object in her hand. It was indeed a cool egg-shaped stone from the river. 

Nienor laughed again, and the next thing Finduilas' hand encountered, her wrist carefully guided, was also soft, but this was alive and making tiny contented noises: Finduilas' kitten, also taking advantage of the sun to lie back and relax. Finduilas smiled, her hand brushing the softness of the kitten's fur, and then twisted her hand up, pulling Nienor down to her side suddenly. "Let me see if the fur of both my kittens is comparable in softness and beauty," she said, placing one hand on the kitten's soft back, and stroking the other down Nienor's hair, still with her eyes closed. "Hmm, I'm not quite sure." She tangled both hands into Nienor's hair, tugging her down for a kiss. "I think I will need to spend much more time stroking this kitten here. She's so demanding!" 

"I'll show you demanding," Nienor said, and kissed her fiercely, pushing her back into the greensward. "Now, shall we go on with our game here, or in your rooms?" 

"Is it quiet here?" Finduilas said, though she could not hear anyone else in the garden aside from themselves, the birds and the cat. 

"Very," Nienor said. "I have seen no one here for some time, and do not expect anyone before the council meeting breaks up. We have an hour at least."

"An hour," Finduilas murmured. "I can think of several good uses for that time." She raised her head, drawing Nienor back down to her, and they kissed lazily, warmly, for a long while, caressing each other over their clothes. 

"Do you want to take this off?" Nienor said at last. "Or just unfasten it?" She gestured to the laced front of Finduilas' dress, and Finduilas, breathing hard, moved fumbling fingers to the laces and quickly undid them, setting her breasts loose. She was half-naked in the garden now, but could quickly become relatively presentable, if anyone else came in, and looked over at the quiet corner where they were lying in the grass. Some bushes blocked the view from the doors, and they would notice anyone who entered long before they were noticed themselves, if they were quiet. 

The kitten got up, stretching, and climbed over them, and Nienor, who had been leaning down to take one of Finduilas' nipples into her mouth, stopped, made a face at the kitten, then lifted it and set it a few feet away from them, where it promptly gave them a hurt look and wandered off in search of another sunny spot. Nienor leaned down again, pressing Finduilas into the grass and sucking at one of her nipples, swirling her tongue around the pebbled areola, and then taking nearly the whole of her small breast into her mouth and teasing it deliciously with her lips, teeth and tongue. 

Finduilas gasped and groaned underneath her, then smiled wickedly and began to unlace Nienor's dress, running her hands over her breasts, which were larger than her own, and listening with glee to the laughing gasps Nienor was making. "Come, you know where I want your hands on me," she said at last, "and my hands on you." 

Nienor grinned, sliding her hand over the soft cloth of Finduilas' dress, between her legs. She was so wet that she was almost concerned about dampness soaking through the dress, but could not help arching up into Nienor's touch despite that. "Please, Nienor, cruel maiden, that is not enough!" 

"Oh, I thought I was too _demanding_ ," Nienor laughed, but yielded, pulling Finduilas' skirts up and pressing her fingers exactly where Finduilas wanted them. Her head fell back, and she gave a low groan of pleasure. Nienor's fingers were sliding slickly over her clit, brushing against all the most sensitive places on her body, over and over again. Her entire focus narrowed down to the tiny nub under Nienor's fingers, and suddenly she was exploding from pleasure, flying with it, eyes closed, crying out heedless of any audience. 

Nienor coaxed her through it, wrung her out until she could bear no more. Her hands were clenched in the grass, heart pounding wildly. Nienor removed her fingers as Finduilas opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was Nienor's hand at her mouth, licking away her juices with a delighted smile. 

"Oh," Finduilas breathed, hardly able to move. "I want to taste you, my pretty one. I want it so much. Come here, kneel over me, let me put my mouth on you." 

They had done this before, in Finduilas' rooms one night, both of them completely naked, hair loose and tumbling over their shoulders, Finduilas' hair of pale gold contrasting pleasurably with Nienor's richer gold against their skin, Nienor pale like her mother, Finduilas sun-warmed and golden-brown everywhere. Wearing dresses would make things somewhat more awkward, but Nienor settled down against her mouth, facing down Finduilas' body, her skirts falling over Finduilas until she was shut in a dark, warm cave that smelled only of Nienor, the faint metallic tang of blood and mortality mixed in with Nienor's arousal. 

Finduilas licked gently at Nienor and she could hear Nienor moaning above her, felt her thighs trembling. Bringing both hands up to steady Nienor, she wrapped one around Nienor's thigh, and slid the other down the cleft of her arse, continuing to lick at her clit. Nienor could be driven near to madness by just a touch in the right place at the right time, and enjoyed nothing quite so much as fingers or one of their carved toys inside her arse. 

Nienor's hands came to rest against Finduilas's thighs, which were drawn up, her legs parted shamelessly. If any could have seen them from a particular angle, everything was on show - her swollen, sated mound, the red lips of her, dripping with wetness. The thought of being so exposed was almost enough to arouse her again, and with renewed desire she drew circles around Nienor's clit with her tongue, and carefully pressed one finger into Nienor's arse, having gathered some of her juices up to slick the way. 

Her head dropping down, Nienor pressed her forehead against Finduilas' stomach, muffling her cries in the folds of Finduilas' dress. Her finger enveloped in Nienor's tight heat, Finduilas could not help but wonder what it would be like, what it would do to Nienor, if she were to lick there. Drawing her tongue down Nienor's cleft, probing into all the slick curves of her along the way, Finduilas raised her head a little, thrusting deeper into Nienor with her finger, and licked at her arsehole. 

The response was dramatic - a shout of delight, very near a scream, Nienor gave, and she was suddenly coming hard, juices spilling out of her and overflowing on to Finduilas' face and neck. I did that I did that, Finduilas thought delightedly and suddenly she needed to come again, thrusting her hips up. 

Nienor's mouth was there to meet her, tongue licking out even as she shuddered through her own orgasm and then they were both coming, overwhelmed in each other. Finduilas could feel Nienor's legs all but give out, and she held on to her firmly, gently easing her down until they lay on the greensward staring up at the roof, giggling. 

The first to recover, Nienor pulled herself up and lay back down in Finduilas' arms, both of them twitching now and then with overstimulation and pleasure. Finduilas still lay exposed, her skirts up, and she almost wanted to never put them back down, to lie here in sated bliss until Nienor could lick her out again, to spend the rest of the day and all the days that followed just like that. 

"You are absolutely covered in -" Nienor was grinning down at Finduilas, and bent to lick some of her own juices away from Finduilas' shining mouth and throat. "We can't possibly go back to your rooms in this state." 

"Then we'll have to stay here," Finduilas said, "and you'll just have to keep loving me until I drown in you, until the grass is saturated with us, until the ground is reformed and this cave becomes a mountain, and then we'll fly away, higher than the sun."


End file.
